


Дредд. Подобное подобным

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: 2012), 2014), Судья Дредд 3D (Dredd, Умирающий свет (Dying of the Light
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: После аттестации стажёра Андерсон Дредд возвращается в строй.





	

Джозеф вышел на работу через неделю после событий в Пич-Трис, едва оправившись от ранения.

Разумеется, Шеф была не в восторге от такого расклада.

— Дредд, если ты посидишь дома лишнюю неделю и отдохнёшь, Мега-Сити от этого не развалится, — уговаривала она его.

Мягко. По-дружески.

Джозеф ненавидел себя за то, что ему действительно не хотелось её расстраивать. Судья не имеет права на слабости, а эмоциональная привязанность, пусть даже и к собственному боссу, — слабость.

— Конечно, — ядовито ответил Джозеф, сурово поджимая губы, — в то время, пока я буду лежать на диване, где-то в недрах криминальных районов будут насиловать детей, толкать наркоту и вырывать у кого-то кишки, не говоря уже о более мелких правонарушениях. Нет, спасибо, лучше я выполню свои обязанности и буду спать спокойно, чем мысленно считать количество жертв моего отдыха.

Шеф вздохнула и встала из-за стола.

— Хорошо, Дредд. Но раз уж тебя не переспоришь, у меня есть право дать тебе напарника.

— Опять? — Джозеф поморщился, но Шеф жестом пресекла все возражения.

— Ему я уже сообщила. Он в тренировочном зале. Иди, знакомься.

***

Новый напарник Джозефа сосредоточенно лупил грушу. Ритм — комбинация из трёх быстрых ударов, паузы и двух медленных — определялся сразу, из чего Джозеф сделал вывод, что тренировка тут самоцелью не являлась.

— Судья Шульц? — окликнул Джозеф максимально нейтрально и едва не вздрогнул, когда напарник обернулся.

Красивое некогда лицо с левой стороны было словно оплавлено, левый глаз слегка светился — электронный протез. Всю правую щёку занимал уродливый шрам — словно кто-то наспех сшил лоскуты разорванной плоти.

— А вы, полагаю, судья Дредд, — Шульц улыбнулся; уголки его губ несимметрично поднялись, делая его похожим на безумца Джокера из старинных комиксов.

Промокнув пот с лица полотенцем, Шульц шагнул навстречу Джозефу и приветливо протянул ему руку.

— Где получили? — Джозеф кивнул на лицо Шульца, пожимая его руку, и тот коротко ответил:

— Бунт Лэйка. Это была моя аттестация.

Джозеф стиснул зубы — он прекрасно помнил это событие. И теперь, кажется, припоминал и самого Шульца.

***

— Выдайте мне Мухаммеда Банира! — истерично кричал судья Лэйк, держа у виска заложника, кудрявого паренька лет семнадцати с загнанным взглядом пронзительно-голубых глаз, служебное оружие. — Иначе ему не жить!

Ситуация была не лучшая: правая щека паренька, искромсанная сумасшедшим судьёй в лоскуты, истекала кровью, и если Джозефа не подводило зрение, оружие стояло на режиме огнемёта. Имени юного судьи разглядеть было нельзя — Лэйк сорвал с него бейдж, но персональное подбадривание ему и не требовалось. Парень держался молодцом.

Лекс подал своей команде знак быть готовыми, пока Джозеф подкрадывался к Лэйку сзади, и заговорил:

— Лэйк, ты же понимаешь, что Банир мёртв? Ты сам подписывал приказ. После суда его казнили, как и полагалось по закону.

— Я знаю, о чём говорю! — В глазах Лэйка было лишь маниакальное безумие. — Выдайте его, или…

Сверкнуло лезвие ножа, и Лэйк взревел от боли, нажимая на курок. Вспыхнул огонь, и раздался оглушительный крик юного судьи. Но Джозеф впервые видел такую волю к жизни — паренёк уклонился от огня, опрокинул Лэйка на пол и поднял своё оружие.

— Судья Лэйк, — заговорил он тихо, глядя в глаза тому, кто его изуродовал, — вы обвиняетесь в покушении на жизнь другого судьи и причинении ему телесных повреждений средней тяжести. Приговор — смерть. Привожу в исполнение.

Джозеф не смог подойти ближе — раздался выстрел, и всё было кончено.

Парень ещё с секунду постоял над трупом Лэйка, а затем рухнул на колени, хватаясь за израненное лицо. Пальцы бегло прошлись по обожжённой щеке, ощупывая расплавленную огнём кожу, и слёзы потекли у паренька из глаз, когда он наконец взвыл от нечеловеческой боли. Спёкшаяся и обугленная плоть справа казалась совершенно безжизненной, слева со вспоротой щеки капала кровь.

Джозеф едва успел подхватить его, потерявшего наконец сознание, чтобы парень не ударился о пол головой. Его обдало запахом горелого мяса, и Джозеф в жизни не чувствовал ничего более ужасного, чем этот запах.

***

— Так твоя фамилия Шульц? — Джозеф был раздосадован тем, что сразу не сопоставил воспоминания с увиденным только что.

Шульц прищурился:

— Ты там был, да? Дредд, легенда, не расстающаяся со шлемом. Я слышал, ты убил судью, который руководил операцией по обезвреживанию Лэйка.

— Он продался преступнице и пытался убить меня, — коротко пояснил Джозеф.

— Такова жизнь. Значит, он заслужил свою участь, — пожал плечами Шульц и добавил: — Ты ведь был ранен. Решил вернуться пораньше?

— Преступления всё равно будут совершаться, но будучи здесь, я раскрою хотя бы часть, — ответил Джозеф.

— А отдыхая, ты бы думал только о них, верно? — Шульц усмехнулся. — Я тоже. Сработаемся, Дредд.

Джозеф только кивнул — и, глядя, как Шульц уходит в душ, чтобы потом облачиться в костюм и ехать в рейд, был с ним согласен.

Они обязательно сработаются.


End file.
